<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the heart by moondanse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054436">from the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse'>moondanse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seemingly Unrequited Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jisung makes a half-hearted google search for “how to get over a crush,” he doesn't expect to discover a blog full of letters asking for relationship advice. (He doesn't expect to fall for the words of the mysterious "Daydreamer" who runs it, either.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chenji + '00</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this was a self-prompted fic, but i've been wanting to write rensung for a while and the chenji + 00 fest gave me the perfect opportunity to do so. :) thank you leaf for your help with the title and for hyping me up as i stared blankly into the void. i hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jisung stumbles upon <em> Dear Daydreamer, </em>he spends the entire day holed up in his room reading through the entries. When he’d made a half-hearted google search for “how to get over a crush,” he hadn’t expected to find something quite so… robust. He’d expected a cheesy magazine article, maybe, or something from WikiHow. But instead he discovers a blog full of hundreds of letters.</p><p>The letters are fascinating. Jisung finds himself absorbed in the various stories readers have sent in, and the advice the mysterious <em> Daydreamer </em> gives in return. There’s something warm and comforting about the blog, and before he knows it he’s spent three hours sifting through it.</p><p>It isn’t until his older brother bursts through his bedroom door that he realizes how long it’s been. Jisung lets out a startled squeak as Jaemin saunters over to his desk with all the energy of a five-year-old on a sugar high. </p><p>“Jisungie,” Jaemin sings, latching his arms around Jisung’s shoulders from behind. Jisung grunts in protest. “What are you up to? It’s almost dinner time.”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jisung says. Jaemin’s eyes drift to his laptop screen and Jisung blushes, embarrassed. He tries his best to escape Jaemin’s grip so he can close the lid, but it’s too late.</p><p>“Ooh, what’s this? A blog for love advice?” Jisung can practically see the lightbulb turning on above his brother’s head. “Oh my, Jisungie, are you in <em> love?” </em></p><p>Jaemin tugs on Jisung’s cheeks, which are now a lovely shade of deep red. </p><p>“No,” he scoffs. “I’m just—curious, okay? It’s interesting. Have you ever written to something like this before?”</p><p>Jaemin sends him one of his wide, terrifying grins - the kind that makes girls and boys alike swoon, but that Jisung knows can only mean trouble.</p><p>“Nah,” Jaemin says with a shrug. “I don’t really need to? And if I did need dating advice, I’d probably just ask a friend.”</p><p>Jisung sighs. He should have known that Jaemin wouldn’t have use for something like this; he’s charming and attractive all on his own. In fact, he probably knows exactly how to help Jisung with his <em> predicament - </em>but there’s no way he’s going to ask him. He’s suffered enough embarrassment as the younger brother of Na Jaemin, already. No need to put himself through more than is absolutely necessary.</p><p>“You know—” Jaemin starts.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What? I didn’t even say anything!”</p><p>Luckily, they’re interrupted by their mother calling them down for dinner before Jaemin can tease Jisung any longer. Jisung eats his meal in record time, eager to return to his computer.</p><p>He’s got a letter to write.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Daydreamer,</p><p>I’ve had a crush on this boy for a while now. Like, a few years… but I’ve always been too afraid to tell him. The problem is, he’s my older brother’s best friend. So I’m worried he only thinks of me as a little kid, especially since he’s known me for so long. I keep thinking I should give up, but it’s impossible. I like him so much. Every time he comes over to hang out with hyung I can feel my heart exploding in my chest. What should I do?</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Distressed Dongsaeng</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Distressed Dongsaeng,</p><p>Don’t give up! You never know how someone may feel until you ask them, right? We shouldn’t be shy to express our love because only after expressing it will people know. It’s possible that your crush thinks of you more as a younger sibling, but even if that’s true, you’ve known them for a long time, right? So I’m sure he cares about you a lot, regardless. If you’re unsure just how he feels about you, try being more direct about your feelings and see how he responds. Don’t be afraid to flirt a little. Put yourself out there! In the end, if this hyung really is worthy of your love, then he will respond to your confession kindly.</p><p>Good luck!<br/>
Daydreamer</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung is fourteen when he first meets Huang Renjun. Jaemin brings him home one day after school, introducing him as the new transfer student and “the coolest person ever.” It doesn’t take Jisung long to agree. Renjun is nice, cute, and funny. He’s kind and includes Jisung in their games even when Jaemin protests. He asks Jisung about his day when he sees him and remembers things like his favorite candy or favorite movie. Jisung is enamored almost instantly.</p><p>Four years later and Jisung’s crush has grown almost as much as he himself has. It’s no longer a passing infatuation; instead, Jisung finds himself thinking of Renjun at almost all times of day. When he hears a love song play on the radio: Renjun. When he sees something yellow: Renjun. When he has a lot of homework to do and doesn’t want to focus on it? Renjun, Renjun, Renjun.</p><p>The problem is, Jisung is shy. And Renjun is Jaemin’s best friend. Jisung doesn’t know if Renjun even thinks of him as a real friend of his own, let alone a love interest. So he continues to pine in secret, sending soft smiles and shy waves whenever he can.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There are times when Jisung thinks that maybe he has a chance.</p><p>Like now. Renjun is looking at him with stars in his eyes, telling him all about the astronomy course he’s taking at university this year. Jisung listens half with his ears and half with his heart. He’s only catching every other sentence or so, too caught up in the way Renjun’s face lights up as he talks about something he loves. It’s a bummer, really, because Jisung is interested in astronomy, too. He would love to be fully engaged in the conversation, but he can’t. Not when Renjun looks like <em> that. </em></p><p>“And we’re going on a field trip to the planetarium soon,” Renjun gushes, nearly bouncing in his seat. “I haven’t been on a field trip since middle school. I can’t wait!”</p><p>Jisung smiles. Renjun’s excited energy is infectious; it’s impossible not to feel happy for him. “That’s so cool, hyung,” he says. “I bet it’ll be a lot of fun.”</p><p>“It’d be even more fun with you there,” Renjun sighs, and Jisung feels his cheeks burn red. “I wish you could come, but it’s on a weekday, when you have school. Maybe we’ll have to go another time, just you and me.”</p><p><em>Just you and me. </em>Jisung thinks back to what Daydreamer had said about being direct. Flirting. He could try that… maybe. Possibly. He gulps.</p><p>“As long as Jaemin hyung isn’t invited,” Jisung says with an awkward laugh. “Planetarium dates are for universe mates, only.”</p><p>Universe mates: the nickname they’d given themselves when Jisung was fifteen, Renjun seventeen. It’d been ages since they first bonded over their shared love for the stars. He wonders if Renjun still remembers.</p><p>As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jisung holds his breath. Was that too much? Should he not have used the word “date?” Oh, god—</p><p>Renjun laughs. He rubs at his sideburns. “Universe mates,” he says. “I haven’t heard that in a while. But of course. I wouldn’t want Jaemin crashing our date. Sometimes, he ruins all the fun.”</p><p>The breath is released - sort of. Jisung nearly chokes on air as he comprehends Renjun’s words. Did he just… flirt back?</p><p>“R-right,” he says. He feels sick, suddenly - totally out of his element. Now what? He hadn’t expected that to actually go well.</p><p>“Jisung?” Renjun asks, tilting his head to the side. “Are you okay? You look like you’re burning up a little.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jisung coughs. “Where’s Jaemin? He sure is taking his sweet time picking up our food.”</p><p>Renjun’s face falls a little, and Jisung knows that he’s made a mistake.</p><p>Looks like he needs some more advice. Good thing he knows just who to go to.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Daydreamer,</p><p>It’s me again… the dongsaeng with an embarrassing crush on his older brother’s best friend. I tried to take your advice and be more direct, but it was so hard. I get really shy around him and I’m pretty sure I made a fool of myself. To be honest, I feel even more confused now than before, because when I tried to flirt he smiled and sort of flirted back? Maybe? But I think he was just being nice. I don’t know. How can I make it clear to him that I’m interested without saying it outright? Is there a way to do this without totally embarrassing myself?</p><p>Help TT___TT<br/>
Distressed Dongsaeng</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Distressed Dongsaeng,</p><p>It’s good to hear from you again! I’m proud to hear that you tried to be more direct, and that it (maybe) went well! Keep on trying! As far as embarrassing yourself goes - I don’t think you should worry about that so much. The right person will find your missteps endearing, or at the very least, they won’t think much of it at all. A person’s heart is like a cup: if it’s full of worries, it’ll run out of space for happiness. That’s why we’ll only be able to be happy if we can pour away the worries and sadness.</p><p>I hope that you can try not to live in regret. When you do something that makes you embarrassed or sad, and you end up regretting it, that’s wasting time. Why not just move forward? Let’s not waste time and work to achieve our dreams, chase after the people we like, and do things that make us happy!</p><p>Daydreamer</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung lets the blog take over his life.</p><p>If he isn’t slaving away in his high school classes (his last year has not been kind to him) or doing homework, he’s checking the blog obsessively for any responses. Sometimes he even has the blog up on his phone or laptop while he studies - it’s like an addiction he can’t quit. He thrives off of Daydreamer’s words, finds solace in the care and comfort they exude.</p><p>He knows it’s weird. He tries not to think too hard about it.</p><p>Despite his unwavering dedication to the blog, Jisung still needs sleep. It’s something he’s been lacking lately, what with thoughts of Renjun clouding his mind and keeping him up at night. And when he does sleep, he either has nightmares about getting rejected or devastatingly romantic dreams that leave him feeling bittersweet when he wakes up. It’s exhausting. Jisung hates it.</p><p>Sometimes, sleep overtakes him at the most inopportune times. Jaemin finds him sprawled out across his desk, drool pooling onto his math homework. He prods him with a pen.</p><p>“Ay, Jisung,” he says.</p><p>Jisung wakes with a start. He’d been in the middle of a dream-date with Renjun; they were about to kiss. The tips of his ears burn red at the memory.</p><p>“Wha,” he whines, looking up at his brother sleepily. Jaemin grins.</p><p>“Renjun is on his way here. He asked me if you want to come get boba with us.”</p><p>His brain is still rattled with images of Dream Renjun and his soft, shy smile. He gulps, shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts.</p><p>“Ah,” Jisung says. “Um, sure. Just let me—”</p><p>“You’re reading that blog again?”</p><p>Jisung notices too late that his laptop is open, <em> again </em>, displaying one of his letters on full-screen. His cheeks flush red and he rushes to close it before Jaemin can scrutinize the words too carefully. He really needs to get better about being discreet.</p><p>“I’m—using it for research for school,” Jisung blurts. It’s a stupid excuse, but it’s the first thing that comes to mind. He grimaces - there’s no way Jaemin is going to believe that.</p><p>“Right,” Jaemin snorts, glancing at the papers littering Jisung’s desk. “For your math homework. Of course.”</p><p>Jisung doesn’t know how to respond to that. So he doesn’t. He grabs a sweatshirt from his bed and throws it haphazardly over his t-shirt, then shuts off his desk lamp.</p><p>“Are we going, or what?” he asks.</p><p>Jaemin laughs. “Sure,” he says. “We wouldn’t want to keep Renjun waiting, now would we?”</p><p>There’s something dangerous in the smile Jaemin flashes him. Jisung tries his very hardest to ignore it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Daydreamer,</p><p>I’ve encountered another problem. I realized that even if my crush does like me back, will it matter? He’s my brother’s best friend. I feel like my brother will be mad if we date. Or maybe he won’t be mad, but he’ll tease me so much that I won’t be able to handle it. I’m not sure if my crush thinks I’m off limits because of my brother or not, but now I can’t stop worrying about it. I don’t want to hurt my brother or take his best friend from him, but I really like this hyung and I desperately want him to like me too. How can I solve this?</p><p>I hope you’re having a good day. Thank you for all the advice so far. You are really wise.</p><p>From,<br/>
Distressed Dongsaeng</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Distressed Dongsaeng,</p><p>That is quite the predicament. Brothers are tricky - or so I’ve been told; I only have sisters - but they are still brothers. It makes sense that you’d want to honor your brother’s feelings and wishes when it comes to his best friend. I would suggest talking to your brother about it, because again, you don’t know what he’s thinking until you ask him!</p><p>If it turns out he’s not okay with it, I would ask yourself what is most important to you. At the end of the day, you can only do what’s right for you, not for anyone else. Other people’s landscapes will never fit your own definition of beauty. The more you look at it, the more downtrodden you may feel. Forget about the landscapes that don’t belong to you, and stretch your arms out to capture happiness on your own terms, instead.</p><p>Thank you for the compliments. I’m glad that my advice is helping, even if only a little. :)</p><p>Wishing you the best of luck,<br/>
Daydreamer</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Renjun texts him a few days later, asking if he wants to go to the planetarium. His visit with his class had been great, and he’d love to take Jisung with him this time.</p><p>It takes Jisung a ridiculous amount of time to answer. His shaking hands and lovesick brain make it difficult to form a response, but eventually, he manages to shoot Renjun a <em> “yes, i’d love to :)” </em>and they set a date.</p><p>A <em> date. </em></p><p>Jisung doesn’t know if that’s what this is. They’d called it that, jokingly, but that could mean anything. It could just be a platonic date, or a nice hyung taking his best friend’s little brother out on an excursion. Or maybe it really is romantic, and Renjun feels the same way about him.</p><p>God, he hopes it's romantic.</p><p>Regardless, Jisung makes sure to dress up in what he hopes is a decent-looking outfit. He even styles his hair, which earns him a curious look from his mom. Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Renjun picks him up in his little volkswagen. He chatters on and on about his college courses on the way there, and Jisung happily listens. He chimes in when appropriate, but for the most part, he prefers to let Renjun do the speaking. He could easily listen to him talk forever and never get bored.</p><p>The afternoon goes by quickly. Jisung spends the majority of the time agonizing over whether or not to reach for Renjun’s hand. Renjun spends the majority of the time with his eyes glued to the ceiling of stars, his expression filled with so much awe and wonder that Jisung almost finds it hard to believe this isn’t his first time here. But that’s what’s so special about Renjun; he treats each moment like something beautiful, even if he’s experienced it before. </p><p>Jisung doesn’t end up reaching for Renjun’s hand, but he <em> does </em>feel like they’ve grown closer by the end of the date. He returns home with a blinding smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Oh, you’re home,” Jaemin greets from the living room couch. Jisung jumps; he hadn’t seen his brother sitting there. The grin slips from his face and is replaced with a look of unease. Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows. “How was your date?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a date,” Jisung immediately responds. His cheeks flush red and Jaemin laughs. The way his eyebrows are moving concerns Jisung - does he know? Has he been caught? Oh god, is he angry?</p><p>“Sure,” Jaemin snorts. “That’s why you stole some of my cologne this morning and returned looking like Cupid shot an arrow straight through your heart. I’m not dumb, Jisung. It was totally a date.”</p><p>Okay, so he knows. Jisung tries to steady his racing heart beat and gulps.</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>It’s all he can manage to say.</p><p>Jaemin laughs again, and Jisung can’t tell if this is a “<em> ha ha that’s so funny” </em> laugh or a “ <em> I’m going to destroy you and everything you love” </em>laugh. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with Jaemin.</p><p>“Relax.” Jisung can do no such thing. “I know you like Renjun,” Jaemin continues, “and I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about. I think it’s cute! Did you guys hold hands?”</p><p>Okay, so not an <em> “I’m going to destroy you” </em>laugh. Jisung lets himself breathe a little easier, but he’s still incredibly embarrassed. He hides his face in his hands, trying his best to avoid his older brother’s scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>“No,” he whines. “I’m too shy. He probably doesn’t even like me that way.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. You’re just assuming things.”</p><p>This causes Jisung to perk up. He peeks between his fingers to get a look at Jaemin, but his expression is unreadable.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he squeaks. “Has he said something to you? Hyung, what do you <em> mean?” </em></p><p>Jaemin doesn’t honor him with a response. Instead, he breaks out into laughter (this time the evil kind) and stands up to clap Jisung on the back. Before Jisung can protest or demand more information from him, he’s gone, disappearing up the stairs and into his bedroom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now that Jaemin <em> knows </em>, Jisung finds himself alone with Renjun much more frequently. He knows this is not a coincidence. It’s embarrassing to know that Jaemin is purposefully giving them time together, especially since Renjun has probably caught on, as well - but it’s not like he can complain. Any time with Renjun is a blessing, no matter the circumstances. He figures he can endure a little embarrassment if it means being close to his crush.</p><p>Today, they’re lounging around on Jisung’s bed playing Animal Crossing. Renjun’s just restarted his island, and Jisung has graciously offered to trade him some materials and furniture. Renjun’s new island is named Moominvalley, which Jisung finds absolutely adorable.</p><p>Then again, everything Renjun does is adorable.</p><p>“Do you need iron ore?” Jisung asks, diligently scrolling through his storage.</p><p>“Please. I don’t know why they make it so hard to get in the beginning.”</p><p>Jisung nods and sections away some ore to give to Renjun, along with a star lamp and a few other small items that he thinks he might like. He’ll have to start playing at night more diligently so he can get more of the star recipes from Celeste. The stars always remind him of Renjun. </p><p>Several minutes pass in this way, the two of them playing in comfortable silence next to each other. When Jisung finally finishes going through his things, he leans back against the wall with a contented sigh. “Okay, I’m ready to deliver the goods,” he says.</p><p>Renjun laughs, and Jisung feels his chest vibrate against his back. He sits up in surprise - <em> oh, </em>that definitely wasn’t the wall that he was leaning on. Cheeks flushed red, he averts his gaze down to his Switch.</p><p>“S-sorry,” he says.</p><p>Renjun offers him a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. Then he reaches out and pulls Jisung back against his chest.</p><p>Jisung can feel Renjun’s heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. It seems unfairly calm compared to the erratic beating of Jisung’s own heart, which feels like it may jump out of his chest at any moment. Still, he tries his best to remain cool as he settles into Renjun’s hold, head pillowed in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I’ll open my gates,” Renjun says, soft, after a moment. Jisung is too busy trying to calm the butterflies in his gut to fully process the words. “Ji? You there?”</p><p>Now Renjun is running his fingers through Jisung’s hair, and oh god, is this a dream? It has to be, right?</p><p>“Oh, c-coming,” Jisung stutters. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon is a blur. After Renjun leaves, all Jisung can recall is the tenderness in his voice, the soft press of their bodies against each other, and a lingering flutter in his gut.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Daydreamer, I think I’m in love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Daydreamer, something weird happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Daydreamer, is it gay to run your fingers through your friend’s hair while you cuddle? </em>
</p><p>Jisung starts and restarts the letter at least five times before scrapping it in its entirety. He lets out a frustrated sigh. Why is it so hard to articulate what he’s feeling? He finds himself wishing, not for the first time, that he was as eloquent as the person who runs this blog. That he had the words and wisdom to express his fondness for Renjun without sounding stupid. That he was someone romantic and charming instead of an inexperienced, bumbling fool.</p><p>Alas, that is not the case.</p><p>He shuts his laptop, too tired to continue trying for now. He’s been ignoring the insistent rumble in his stomach for at least an hour, and with the pressure of the letter gone, it’s become impossible to ignore any longer.</p><p>He’s rummaging through the pantry for a snack when someone enters the kitchen behind him.</p><p>“Jisungie?”</p><p>Jisung’s heart instantly goes into overdrive. He didn’t know Renjun was over today - he would have worn something a little nicer than sweats and a ratty old t-shirt if he had. Standing up straight, Jisung blushes and turns to face him, abandoning his quest for snacks.</p><p>“Oh, hey hyung,” he says. “How—how are you?”</p><p>Renjun smiles at him, a careful sort of smile. “I’m good,” he says. “Are you okay? You seem a little… out of it, today.”</p><p>Jisung gulps. Is it that obvious?</p><p>“I’m okay; just got a lot on my mind.” He pauses, wondering if he should just go for it. His heart beat picks up in his chest. “Hyung, have you ever fallen in love?”</p><p>Renjun seems surprised by the question, but it only takes him a moment to respond. “Hmm… maybe? I don’t know about love, but I’ve definitely had strong feelings for someone before.”</p><p>Jisung wonders what that person is like. He swallows down the jealousy that threatens to overtake him and focuses on imagining a Renjun in love, instead. He bets an enamored Renjun is even more lovely than usual.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Why? Are you… do you like someone?”</p><p>Jisung blushes, then shrugs. “I don’t know how to tell them. Have you ever confessed to someone?”</p><p>“Well,” Renjun starts. He rubs at his sideburns, averting his eyes, and Jisung notices for the first time that Renjun is <em> shy. </em>The sight is absolutely devastating. </p><p>“Not yet,” he continues. “But I believe we should tell someone outright when we have feelings for them. It’s best to be direct and speak from the heart, right? How else would they know how you feel? And how else would <em> you </em> know how <em> they </em>feel?”</p><p>Jisung nods. He’s heard this advice before. It’s what Daydreamer had told him in his first several responses, and what Jaemin has been urging him to do for the past few weeks.</p><p>“That’s true,” he says. “I guess I’m just worried it will go poorly, or I’ll embarrass myself.”</p><p>“It’s okay to feel embarrassed sometimes,” Renjun responds. “Besides, the right person won’t care if you fumble a little. I’m sure they’d find it endearing. Especially if it’s you. You’re very cute, Jisung.”</p><p>Jisung freezes. Now that—that is almost exactly what Daydreamer had said. Minus the personal compliment, of course, but Jisung doesn’t have the emotional bandwidth to process that right now. He’s too busy grappling with the realization that the writer of his favorite blog gives eerily similar advice to Renjun. In fact, they are so similar that he can’t believe he didn’t see it before.</p><p>He swallows.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Oh, okay?” Renjun gives him a curious look, clearly caught off guard by the suddenness of the statement. “It’s good to see you, Jisung.”</p><p>“You too, hyung,” Jisung sputters. Then he makes a break for the stairs, retreating as quickly as possible to the safety of his room.</p><p>He’s lying facedown on his bed when his stomach lets out another violent growl. In the midst of everything, he’d forgotten to grab a snack.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>to: jaemin hyung</strong><br/>
hyung… renjun runs the daydreamer blog?</p><p><strong>from: jaemin hyung</strong><br/>
oh i see u finally figured it out kekeke</p><p> </p><p>Jisung screams into his pillow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My dearest Daydreamer…</p><p>It’s me. This will be my last letter. I wanted to say thank you again for all of your advice. You are a really kind and thoughtful person. You always do the most to make the people around you happy and you always have a smile on your face. You approach life with such a romantic and optimistic view. I really, really like that about you.</p><p>Actually, I realized something recently. Maybe you’ve already realized it, too. I knew there was something familiar about the way you wrote. It makes a lot of sense now, why I was so captivated by your words. I hope you can forgive me for this awkward situation; I didn’t know you were the one who ran this blog until my brother figured out I was writing to you and told me.</p><p>I guess I’ll do as you said and be direct: </p><p>I like you, Daydreamer. And I really hope you like me back, but if you don’t, that’s okay too. Like you said, a worthy person will respond kindly no matter what. If there’s one thing I know for sure, it’s that you’re worthy, hyung.</p><p>I’ll be waiting for your answer.</p><p>Love,<br/>
Distressed Dongsaeng<br/>
AKA your best friend’s little brother.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung’s hands are shaking and his heart is racing as he refreshes the blog over and over, waiting for a response. He knows Renjun likely won’t answer right away, but that knowledge does nothing to stop him from glueing his eyes to his phone as if his life depends on it. It takes everything within Jisung’s power not to start panicking. He’s really done it; he really confessed. The words are out there now for all to see, and there’s no way Renjun could mistake him for anyone else. </p><p>Twenty minutes pass. The stress is starting to gnaw away at Jisung’s insides, making him feel like he might throw up. He decides to turn his phone off and try to take a nap, instead. Maybe when he wakes up, there will be some sort of response…</p><p>He’s practicing deep breathing, face pressed into his pillow, when there’s a knock on his bedroom door.</p><p>“Go away, hyung,” he groans. He’s not in the mood to deal with Jaemin’s buffoonery right now.</p><p>But it’s not Jaemin who answers.</p><p>“It’s me,” comes Renjun’s voice, small and gentle. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Jisung sits up so fast that it makes his head spin. He takes a moment to brush his fingers through his hair (not that it makes much of a difference - looking put together is sort of a lost cause at this point) and clears his throat.</p><p>“Oh, um, y-yeah.”</p><p>Renjun quietly slips inside, then leans back against the door once it's closed. He doesn’t come any closer. Instead, he stands in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back and bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Jisung stares. His heart jumps into his throat. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Renjun repeats, this time with a small chuckle. He glances at the floor, then back up at Jisung. “So… you’re Distressed Dongsaeng?”</p><p><em> Distressed </em> doesn’t even begin to cover it. <em> Totally freaking out </em>is probably more accurate, but that doesn’t roll off the tongue quite as easily.</p><p>“Yeah…” he says. “And you’re Daydreamer…”</p><p>Renjun laughs, finally stepping properly into the room. Jisung feels rude sitting in bed while Renjun stands, so he pulls himself up, hovering awkwardly a few feet away. His hands clench and unclench at his sides, a nervous habit he picked up from his brother.</p><p>“I am,” Renjun says. “I’ll have to yell at Jaemin later for ratting me out. It’s kind of embarrassing that you know - it was supposed to be a secret.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, hyung, I really didn’t know it was you,” Jisung starts. He subconsciously steps forward, desperate to explain himself. “I wouldn’t have written if I did know! And it’s not embarrassing—I mean, it is for <em> me— </em> I literally asked you for advice about my crush on <em> you. </em>Oh god. I have a crush on you. It’s okay to reject me, hyung. I’ll get over it—”</p><p>“Jisung.” Renjun stops him with two hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs pressing into the divets next to his mouth. Jisung halts mid-sentence. </p><p>Before he has time to process it, Renjun is on his tip toes. He’s pulling him down, meeting him in the middle, pressing their lips together. <em> Kissing him. </em>Renjun is kissing him.</p><p>And then he’s not. He leans back on his heels and stares up at Jisung, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>“Oh,” Jisung squeaks.</p><p>Renjun giggles. Jisung notes that his cheeks are dusted pink - <em> cute. </em> “Yeah, <em> oh,” </em>he says. “I like you too, Sungie. My universe mate.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jisung feels like he might die of happiness. “Oh! Oh, wow…”</p><p>Renjun tilts his head. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Jisung nods, dazed. He feels a little lightheaded, but like, in a good way.</p><p>“Totally.”</p><p>Renjun doesn’t let go of his face. Instead, he brushes his thumb across Jisung’s cheek in a soft caress. “Good.” He smiles. “Will you kiss me back now?”</p><p>Jisung’s breath catches.</p><p>
  <em> “Totally.”  </em>
</p><p>And he does.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Later that night, Jisung finds a note tucked under the edge of his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Distressed Dongsaeng,</p><p>Took you long enough.</p><p>Love always,<br/>
Your Daydreamer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you may have noticed, some of daydreamer's advice is taken straight from renra. please check out this handy-dandy <a href="https://rend-says.carrd.co/#renjun">carrd</a> for more of renjun's lovely, romantic sentiments. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>